1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for tacking a honeycomb core to a base sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structural panels are known wherein the facing sheets are bonded to the opposite faces of a honeycomb core by glue layers. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,556,470 (DEL MAR); 2,839,442 (WHITTAKER); 2,849,758 (PLUMLEY et al); 2,893,076 (HERTS); 2,911,076 (SAUNDERS et al); 3,817,810 (RONAN et al); and copending applications serial number 601,296 filed Aug. 4, 1975 and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,024, and Ser. No. 601,342 filed Aug. 4, 1975 and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,023, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention.